I Love Bad Boy
by Azetha Mei
Summary: Tatsuki adalah seorang cewe tomboy. Bagaimana bila ia mempunyai kepribadian lain saat pulang sekolah...


Konbanwa Minna...

Ini fanfic Mei yang pertama, jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan. Mei menerima semua kritik dan saran yang reader berikan.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang berjudul "Life +B". Karena Mei suka sama pair TatsukixRenji jadi fanfic ini tentang mereka.

Ya sudah kita mulai saja kisahnya...

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tite Kubo.

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

I Love Bad Kid

Rate T

Genre : Romance

Warning:Abal, Pasaran, OOC, TYPO dan masih banyak lagi.

All Tatsuki POV ya...

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ !

Bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap diriku?

BRUK... Suara orang terbanting.

"Arisawa-senpai keren!" kata seorang gadis berambut ungu.

"Hei, tomboy." kata seorang laki-laki berambut orange.

Pasti seperti kata laki-laki tadi.

Mereka berpikir seperti itu karena aku adalah seorang ketua klub karate di sekolah dan suka membantu siswi yang sedang mengangkat barang berat. Saat rok seragamku tertiup angin, aku tak seperti siswi lainnya yang mencoba menutup kembali roknya karena aku sudah memakai celana pendek. Jadi memang aku tak pernah bersikap feminin di sekolah. Dan lagi aku sangat ahli dalam olahraga.

Jadi mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau aku mempunyai kegiatan yang sangat feminin pada saat pulang sekolah yaitu menjadi seorang penjaga toko di Toko Bunga Gakuri. Toko bunga itu merupakan milik keluargaku.

Selain menjadi penjaga toko, aku juga yang merangkai bunga di toko ini. Setiap harinya, aku mengenakan seragam yang sangat manis berhiaskan pita dan renda. Aku sangat tidak ingin ada yang melihat diriku yang seperti ini, karena...

**FLASHBACK**

Saat aku masih SMP, seperti biasa aku menjaga toko bunga milik keluargaku. Dan tiba-tiba ada dua anak laki-laki yang masuk ke tokoku, mereka langsung berteriak.

"TATSUKI BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN" teriak seorang anak laki-laki memakai bulu mata palsu yang super panjang.

"GAK PANTAS BANGET" sambung anak laki-laki berkepala plontos.

Kedua anak laki-laki tersebut adalah teman sekelasku, yang membuatku bingung adalah "kenapa aku tak pantas menjadi perempuan? Bukankah aku perempuan?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Ting... Suara lonceng yang ada di pintu toko membangunkanku dari kenangan masa lalu.

"Selamat Datang di Toko Bunga Gakuri" Sapaku ramah pada seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan tapi memiliki model rambut aneh yang seperti samurai dan warna rambutnya merah.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan buket bunga atas nama Abarai" kata pemuda itu.

Aku segera mengambil pesanan bunga pemuda itu dan segera menyerahkannya. Tapi pemuda itu terus memandangiku.

"Arisawa Tatsuki" Setelah menyebutkan namaku, pemuda itu meninggalkan tokoku dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Apa tadi dia menyebut namaku? Jadi dia kenal aku. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, dia memakai seragam sekolahku dan dari dasi yang dia pakai sepertinya pemuda tadi murid kelas 1. GAWAT... pasti besok akan tersiar sosok asliku disekolah.

Rasanya berat sekali melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku yakin semua murid di sekolah pasti sudah tahu tentang diriku.

"Tatsuki-san, aku sudah dengar loh" Kata gadis bersurai coklat.

"Dengar apa, Inoue?" Jawab Tatsuki dengan jantung yang hampir meledak.

"Katanya ada anak kelas 1 yang curhat padamu ya?"

Lega rasanya mendengar jawaban Inoue. Tapi aku tetap waspada terhadap sekitarku, takut kalau-kalau ada yang akan membicarakanku.

Aneh, sudah 3 hari dari kejadian itu tapi semuanya masih seperti biasa. Mungkin bocah itu tidak seburuk pemikiranku.

"Kau" kataku yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda samurai itu. "Ternyata kau benar-benar anak kelas 1 ya. Terima kasih kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku"

Pemuda itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan malas, "Aku tak tertarik" dan pergi begitu saja.

Sebelum dia melangkah jauh, aku sudah menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku. Tapi bukankah kau harus bersikap sopan kepada yang lebih tua darimu."

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan langsung menciumku.

"Kau jadi menarik, Arisawa Tatsuki" katanya santai sambil meninggalkanku yang masih shock.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku segera mencari tahu tentang bocah samurai itu. Inilah informasi yang kudapat tentang bocah itu; Namanya Abarai Renji, dia merupakan satu-satunya murid kelas 1 yang menjadi tim inti di klub basket, hobinya adalah nongkrong bersama para preman dan kudengar dia suka gonta-ganti pacar lebih tetapnya dia mudah sekali bosan pada pacarnya. Dia suka merokok dan minum-minuman keras. Masa bocah seperti itu yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku kembali membantu ayahku di toko kami.

Ting...

"Selamat Siang" kata seorang pemuda.

"KAU... MAU KAU APA DATANG KEMARI?" teriakku sambil menunjuk bocah samurai itu.

"Tentu saja mau membeli bunga" jawabnya santai.

Bodohnya aku, tentu saja dia ingin membeli bunga... ini kan toko bunga. Aku segera mengambil buket bunganya yang langsung kulempar ke arahnya. "PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA, BOCAH SAMURAI. AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT MUKAMU."

Bocah samurai itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tokoku tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Apa tadi ucapanku terlalu kasar ya?

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku telah menuntunku untuk mencari bocah samurai itu. Dan aku menemukannya sedang menginjak-injak sesuatu dengan penuh emosi. Sikapnya sangat buruk, tapi tunggu dulu...

Ternyata bocah itu sedang mematikan sebuah putung rokok yang masih menyala. Wajah bocah samurai itu terlihat sangat puas saat rokok itu berhasil padam, bahkan dia memungut putung rokok itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Hal ini membuat pandanganku terhadapnya berubah.

Keesokan harinya...

Ting...

Kudengar lonceng tokoku yang menandakan seorang pelanggan datang dan ternyata itu si bocah samurai.

"Selamat Siang di Toko Bunga Gakuri" sapaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa sikapmu berbeda dengan kemarin?" tanyanya heran.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia mencoba mematikan putung rokok. "Maafkan kata-kataku kemarin ya" jawabku penuh penyesalan.

Dia semakin terlihat bingung. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, sudah sewajarnya kau marah, aku kan telah menciummu tanpa ijin. Tapi aku tak akan minta maaf, karena aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku jadi tertarik padamu, Abarai Renji. Walaupun sikapmu sangat sulit di tebak."

Sejak hari itu dia selalu datang ke toko bungaku, tentu saja untuk membeli buket bunga.

"Apa semua ini kau yang merangkainya?" tanya Renji sambil menunjuk rangkaian-rangkaian bunga di belakangku.

"Tidak semuanya, tapi rangkaian ini adalah buatanku." Jawabku sambil memperlihatkan rangkaianku.

Dia hanya terdiam, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kau memiliki taste yang bagus, perpaduan warnanya sangat indah."

Aku tersipu malu mendengar pujiannya dan segera berpura-pura mengembalikan rangkaianku agar dia tidak melihat rona merah dipipiku.

"Oh ya, Aku suka dengan baju yang kau pakai membuatmu terlihat sangat manis."

Baru pertama kali aku mendengar ada yang bilang aku manis. Kata-kata Renji sungguh berarti bagi diriku yang kurang percaya diri ini.

Walaupun Renji bilang aku manis, tapi sekitarku tetap bilang aku keren dan kata-kata mereka tidak membuat percaya diriku luntur.

"Tatsu-chan" panggil ayahku.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu yang membuat pesanan rangkaian bunga pada saat Valentine nanti? Ayah sudah disibukan dengan pesanan lain" ucap ayah.

"Baiklah, ayah." ucapku bersemangat.

Sebentar lagi Hari Valentine ya, waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai. Sepertinya aku ingin membuat rangkaian bunga untuk Renji. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Hari Valentine telah tiba dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu Renji datang mengambil pesanan bungannya. Di tanganku sudah ada rangkaian bunga yang kupadukan dengan buah angggur hijau yang akan kuberikan kepada pemuda samurai itu. Aku berkeliling toko melihat buket-buket pesanan yang penuh dengan pesan cinta.

Mataku tertuju pada buket bunga pesanan Renji, ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Biasanya buket itu tak ada kartu pesan. Aku mengambil buket itu dan pesan di kartu itu membuatku shock. Pesannya berisi "Aku Mencintaimu Hana. Abarai". Harusnya aku menyadari, tidak mungkin dia selalu memesan buket bunga kalau tidak punya pacar. Terus kenapa dia menciumku.

"Selamat Siang" Sapa Renji.

Aku langsung melempar rangkaian bungaku kepadanya dan mulai berbicara sambil menangis, "Rangkaian bunga itu untukmu, aku menyukaimu Renji. Tapi sekarang aku membencimu."

"Mengapa kau menangis, Tatsuki?" Tanya Renji bingung.

"Renji, siapa itu Hana?" Jawabku masih dengan menangis.

Kini Renji mulai menghampiriku, dia berlutut dan memberikanku sebuah buket penuh dengan bunga Carnation Putih. "Yang ini untukmu, Tatsu-chan."

Aku menerima buket itu dan dia mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mempunyai sebuah restoran, makanya setiap hari aku memesan bunga di tokomu untuk diletakkan pada setiap meja di restoran. Nama Restoranku adalah Hana dan itu juga merupakan nama Ibuku. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Jadi buket bunga itu adalah pesanan ayahmu untuk ibumu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya" jawabnya sambil memelukku. Lama-lama jarak diantara kami semakin hilang, dan bibir kami mulai bertemu. Makin lama ciuman kami semakin intens, kami sama-sama menginginkan satu sama lain. Karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, kami mulai memisahkan diri.

Renji memulai pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat ya." Kini dia mulai meninggalkanku.

Aku berlari mengejarnya dan langsung memeluk sosoknya dari belakang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Renji. Amat sangat mencintaimu"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan membalikan badannya. "Aku sudah tahu, kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Kini dia tersenyum dan kembali memelukku.

Dengan begitu kami resmi pacaran.

Owari

Terima kasih untuk para Reader yang mau baca karyaku yang abal dan gaje ini. Oh ya, berhubung Mei tak tahu nama ibu renji jadi pake nama Hana aja ya.

Dan arti dari bunga carnation putih itu; cinta yang murni, manis dan innocent.

Mei minta maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan, Mei siap menerima semua kritikan dan masukkan. Tapi kasih kritikan dan masukkannya paki kata-kata yang sopan ya... Kita kan manusia yang beradab, masa masih pake kata-kata yang ga beradab.:)

Jadi jangan lupa Review ya...


End file.
